Mari Mochizuki
(Overclocked) |englishva= (Overclocked) |birthday = February 14 |zodiac = Aquarius |bloodtype = AB |height = 162 cm (5'4") |favoritefoods= Sanuki udon |dislikedfoods= Cucumbers |favoritemusic= Healing music |favoritelocations= Jinbo-cho (loves used book stores) }}Mari Mochizuki is a character from Devil Survivor. Appearances * Devil Survivor / Overclocked: Playable Character Design Mari is a young, albeit mature woman, with dark blue hair tied into a ponytail using a red ribbon and dark blue eyes. She wears a yellow collared shirt with a red ribbon and a white lab coat, gray skirt and slippers. Personality Mari is a very comprehensible, kind adult who likes to help anyone in need. She was in a relationship with Kaido's older brother until he was killed off by Kudlak, where she displayed a brief moment of deep revenge. She partially blames the angels for allowing this to happen if the player goes with King of Demons Route, showing a darker side of her persona. Profile ''Devil Survivor'' Mari was Atsuro's tutor when he was in middle school. She is now an elementary school nurse. She was Tadashi Nikaido's brother's girlfriend. She is looking for the criminal that killed him. In her desperation to find her boyfriend's killer, she forms a pact with the creature Kresnik, who is also looking for her boyfriend's killer. The killer turns out to be a vampire named Kudlak, who knows Kresnik. Mari, possessed by Kresnik, fights Kudlak along with the protagonist's party, but reveals that she must be the one to strike the final blow as she has a special powder that can kill him once and for all. Otherwise, Kudlak would simply revive stronger than ever. If the protagonist allows Mari to finish off Kudlak, Mari would want to join the protagonist's party the next time she is spoken to. If she is told to think it over, she returns on the Last Day as a party member, regardless of which ending the protagonist has chosen (barring Yuzu's). Desperate Escape Mari will not join the party if the protagonist chooses to follow Yuzu's idea of escaping. King of Demons Mari will offer to join the party at the beginning of the 7th day, to assist Kaido in making the protagonist the Overlord. In the ending, she declares her loyalty to the new King of Bel. Kingdom of Saints / Silent Revolution / Song of Hope Mari will offer to join the party at the beginning of the 7th day. Devil Survivor Overclocked Man's Decision The King's Decision Mari remains loyal to Kaido and the protagonist, and does not show hesitation at the idea of having to kill demon tamers in order to survive. Should the protagonist elect to kill humans, she reluctantly leaves the party at Kaido's request. She can later be seen speaking to Yuzu and Midori Komaki, unsuccessfully trying to defend the Overlord's decision. Otherwise, if the protagonist decides to avoid killing the demon tamers, she remains in the party. Hero Vs. God Mari will continue to aid the protagonist as the Messiah. Stats Mari's main focus is on Magic. She has a movement range of 4, with a speed of 53. Unlike all other magic-oriented characters, she possesses both good Magic and Vitality growth, making her resilient against most opposing attacks and able to utilize offensive and healing spells effectively. In doing so, however, she compensates in Agility. Mari's availability is also limited to the 7th Day (and 8th in Overclocked), although the absence of Yuzu, Midori and Keisuke on Chaos routes gives her less competition. Regardless of competition, however, she is a generally solid unit. As an Ally Level 48 = |-| Level 99 = 4th Day, Shibuya Mari is encountered here, possessed by Kresnik. The player must help her escape from Kudlak. 5th Day, Kudanshita Mari appears here, possessed by Kresnik, to battle Kudlak. The protagonist must ensure that Mari lands the finishing blow on Kudlak or that Kudlak does not escape. Gallery Trivia *Mari's purse has a charm that is the same emblem that is on the back of Kresnik's coat. *Mari's stat distribution prior to her joining the party are a little different than after she gets her own COMP. The discrepancy can be attributed to Kresnik empowering her in order to fight Kudlak. *In the true ending of Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker Triangulum arc, a character of extremely similar resemblance to Mari can be seen talking to a woman when Jungo is serving chawanmushi at Airi and Hinako's concert. Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters Category:Human Race Category:Devil Survivor Allies